life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Treasure Island
Located somewhere off the coast of Florida, Treasure Island is a fictional location from the creepypasta 'A Tape from Treasure Island' and is not to be confused with its real life equivalent, Discovery Island. If this island were to be real, after the events of the Creepypasta, how would the island fare in a life after people? Timeline 1 day As power grids fail worldwide, Treasure Island is hit relatively quickly due to both the underwater cables and its close proximity to Florida. When this happens, in the security room, the footage on the monitors grinds to a halt before powering down. 5 years At this point, most of the wooden structures on the island have collapsed due to weather and a lack of maintenance. On the island, the entities seen during Delmar's little adventure on the island are beginning to fade away into nonexistence. Over the years, these entities have made several creatures (seagulls, pelicans, vultures, and sometimes terrestrial crabs) 'meet' Nick. However, as there are no people, there is no Nick and the only things the animals met were the entities. These entities have also gotten less and less physically stable as time went on due to Radio Nick's absence. On a rainy Thursday morning, the entities Nick created finally faded away, effectively being erased from existence, along with the Wi-Fi signal. However, when this began to happen, the Mickey Mouse entity managed to cause a small fire in the Aviary Section of the island, presumably to try and take the island with them. It didn't work, as the fire was quickly put out by wind and rain. Now, the only remaining structures on the island are the Aviary Section, the small house, and the ticket booth. 85 years (The Collapse) As a Category 5 hurricane closes in on Cuba, the cyclone's surroundings also get hit hard. Said hurricane draws closer and closer to the island, with the winds and rain picking up like never before seen on the island. Then, the collapses start. First, the house performs a cascading collapse from the roof up, with splinters of wood flying this way and that. Second, the ticket booth is picked up by the harsh winds and thrown into the ocean. Finally, at the hurricane's closest, the walls of the Aviary Section fall over like dominoes. Almost nothing is left of the structures on the island now. 70,000 years ] Although any presence of humans are now almost gone when it comes to Treasure Island, a single photograph remains, resting against a tree. This photograph is of the Snow White entity, was taken during the age of humans, which is now long gone, and has yellowed with age. However, today is its last day. A strong gust of wind blows the photograph into the air and into the ocean, where it would float for a few minutes before sinking beneath the waves. It sinks to the bottom of the ocean, where it is found and feasted upon by scavenging crustaceans. Although what happened on Treasure Island has been all but forgotten, the island itself, in more ways than one, refuses to collapse and will continue to endure for thousands or millions of years after mankind is all but forgotten. Category:Islands Category:Disney Category:Fiction Category:Fictional Place Category:Nature Category:Zoos & Safari Parks Category:Structures that Refuse to Collapse Category:Florida Category:USA Category:North America